The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program for extracting still image data from moving image data to obtain layout data and more particularly to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program for determining extraction conditions for extracting still image data from moving image data according to a selected template and extracting still image data meeting the extraction conditions based on moving image data analysis results to produce layout data.
As digital still cameras of recent years acquire enhanced performance, some of those placed on the market are now capable of recording high-resolution moving images. Accordingly, there are demands for cutting out still images including panoramic images from a moving image and print them or producing a photograph album. To meet such demands, there are various propositions for extracting appropriate still images from a moving image and arranging them in a desired layout.
JP 2006-277729 A, for example, describes an image output device capable of outputting composite images of a moving image by automatic arrangement or trimming according to the direction in which an object contained in the moving image composite images extracted from the moving image moves in such a composition that an observer does not feel uneasy looking at the layout.
JP 2007-194829 A describes a camera whereby when, during replay and display of a moving image, a moving image from which a central still image to be placed at the center of a layout showing still images obtained from moving images is to be extracted is selected, images acquired before and after the central image (pickup images) are reduced in size, and arranged in their predetermined positions, thus obtaining still images in which the user had particular interest or with which the user empathized from successively acquired images such as a moving image.